1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system for appraising value to consumers of a life insurance or annuity product, and more particularly, to a computer-based value appraising system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The financial services industry consists of industry segments such as insurance and banking. In turn, the insurance industry consists of industry segments such as life insurance, health insurance, and property and casualty insurance.
The life insurance industry includes product markets such as term life insurance, life insurance, variable life insurance, annuities, joint products, viatical settlements, preneed insurance, and long-term care insurance. Insurance carriers sell life insurance products through various distribution channels such as captive agents, independent agents, banks, affinity groups, and financial planners.
The present life insurance product markets for both insurance product proposals and in-force insurance products are inefficient. For insurance product proposals, the problem stems from: (1) an inadequate exchange of information between consumers and insurers during the selling process and, (2) the absence of a real-time auction market in which to price life insurance product proposals. Inefficient product markets for in-force insurance products stem from the absence of a system for measuring an insurance product's performance while that product is in-force.
An inadequate exchange of relevant and available information between consumers and insurers during the selling process is a significant source of product market inefficiency. Typically, consumers often do not receive relevant and available information necessary to make an informed purchase decision. Also, insurers frequently do not receive relevant and available information on the consumer and current market pricing necessary to tailor their proposals for optimal product performance and pricing. Such inefficient transmission of information results in product market inefficiency. Such product market inefficiency in the insurance industry adversely affects consumers and insurance companies.
Moreover, many life insurance products have complex features that consumers do not understand. Consumers' lack of insurance product knowledge opens the door to misleading sales practices such as twisting, churning, and vanishing premiums. Product “gimmickry,” such as lapse basing, preys on a consumer's inability to detect its existence. Recent, widely publicized accounts of race-based underwriting indicate that market conduct problems can go undetected for years by consumers, insurance company managements, and insurance industry regulators. Insurance industry regulators have attempted to enforce market conduct standards. Insurance companies have sought to curtail sales abuses. Their efforts have not solved the problem.
Market conduct problems occur regardless of an insurance company's financial strength. Favorable financial ratings are no indication of an insurer's compliance with market conduct standards. Independent rating firms evaluate an insurer's claims paying ability. They do not rate the products sold by insurers. The life insurance industry has no product rating system that appraises a proposed insurance product's total value to the consumer.
These and other market conduct problems point to the need for a system that assists the consumer in appraising a proposed insurance product's value.
The absence of a real-time auction market in which to price life insurance product proposals is a source of product market inefficiency. Currently, whether life insurance products are sold on the Internet or sold offline, the products are sold in a “fixed-priced” market. Typically, during the sales process, consumers and insurers cannot obtain real-time, market pricing information for products that are tailored to individual consumer needs. Thus, both consumers and insurers are deprived of opportunities to improve pricing before the sale closes. Consequently, some insurance products may be priced too high. In other cases, product prices may be too low.
Some insurers presently post fixed pricing information for standard products on the Internet, making it easier for consumers to compare prices for certain products. The Internet has made available more pricing information to consumers than ever before. However, while price comparisons allow the consumer to seek the lowest price for such fixed-price products, these price comparisons provide no other information to allow for an appraisal of the total value proposition.
Similarly, existing policyholders have no means for evaluating the performance of their in-force insurance policies. No system exists in the marketplace for appraising an in-force product's continuing value to the consumer.
Moreover, price is only one element in appraising an insurance product's total value proposition. No available systems provide consumers with information other than price to facilitate informed purchase decisions. Consumers need a system that appraises the total value proposition of life insurance product proposals. Such a system would lead to stronger product market efficiency.
In addition, even though present systems allow for price shopping on the Internet by consumers, from the insurer's perspective, such price shopping commoditizes insurance products. Thus, insurers are forced to compete on price alone and cannot differentiate products that provide other “non-price” value for consumers. Consequently, the attractiveness of the industry's structure declines, competitor rivalry increases, weak product substitutes proliferate, and entry barriers become lower across product markets. These structural changes squeeze margins and erode industry-wide profitability.